One In The Same
by MosherGurl
Summary: He saved her brother, he was everything she wanted.


"Arrgh! Trey you totally cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

Becky threw her cards onto the table in a huff and ran her fingers through long brunette hair. This is the 3rd game trey has won and he keeps getting the same cards. She could swear he's cheating.

"Just face it, I'm lucky."

"Just face it, you're a cheater!"

Sparks were flying between the two until Len came into the room.

"Will you two be quiet? It's hard to think with all your yelling."

Becky sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hand. Looking at Len through lazy blue eyes.

"The only time _'Len_' and '_think_' go in the same sentence is if '_doesn't_' is in-between."

Trey started laughing whilst Len's face turned red with anger.

"Becky!"

He was about to pounce on his new found prey when Yoh walked into the room and placed a hand on Len's shoulder, preventing his actions.

"Hey Lenny calm down, she was just having a little fun with you."

Becky blushed slightly, Yoh was sticking up for her. The woman had always had a crush on Yoh, but could never get close to him because of Anna. And the brunette would sooner face a pack of starved lion's unarmed then Anna's wrath.

"Hey Becky, you ready for the finals?"

Becky nodded and looked down, away from Yoh's gaze. She had made it to the 3rd round but then got beaten by some stuck up punk. Now it was up to Yoh to get her brother back, but she wasn't sure if Yoh could do it. She'd never tell him that though. It's not like she wanted to doubt him, but Zeke was just too strong. Soon everyone headed out to the stadium where Zeke and Yoh would battle it out. Honestly; Becky were terrified. Taking her seat in the front row she watched as Yoh and Zeke entered the ring.

"You doubt him."

Becky turned and looked at the blonde woman known as Anna before raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Yoh, you doubt his skills."

A sigh passed through the brunette's lips, a sad smile on her face.

"It's not that I doubt him, I just worry about him is all. I mean this _IS_ Zeke were talking about here."

Anna nodded, understanding the other woman's concern as both turned back to watch as the boys begun to fight. It was intense, competitive, and overall dangerous. Becky were on the edge of her seat with worry, but saw Anna smile from the corner of her eye.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Just watch."

Blue eyes turned back to the fight as Yoh fused all of his furioku with his sword and struck Zeke as he fought back. A cloud of smoke covered the stadium and Becky held her breath to see who came out the victor. As it begun to fade the girl made out a silhouette in the fog, looking closely a smile crept up her face once she saw it was Yoh. Jumping up she cheered along with the crowd as Yoh walked over to Zeke. Becky jumped over the barrier and ran at him before tackling the boy in tight hug.

"You did it Yoh! You beat Zeke!"

Yoh started chuckling as his face turned red slightly. He then looked at Zeke.

"You have something that doesn't belong to you. Becky's brother."

xXxXx

Everyone sat at Yoh's house, with the addition of Becky's brother, Jacob. The two sat in a different room to the others; Becky whittling and Jacob watching.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?"

Becky looked up at her baby brother and tilted her head in a confused manner.

"Talk to who?"

"Yoh."

"Why would I need to talk to him?"

"I've seen the way you look at him."

A red flush crossed the older siblings face as she looked around to make sure Anna wasn't in sight.

"I like him yes, but he and Anna are getting married."

A smirk crossed Jacob's face.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

"Not worry about it how?"

"Anna and I have been talking and well, we decided to date each other."

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as the brunette's mouth dropped agape.

"You...and Anna?"

"Yeah. So go and talk to him. I'm sure he could use cheering up."

Becky nodded before standing up and heading outside to where Yoh was at. He was sat by himself and looked up at the woman once he noticed her presence.

"Hey there Becky. Have you heard the news about Anna and Jacob?"

Becky bit her lip;

"Yeah, I'm sure it's hard on you."

"Not really, I never really liked Anna that much anyway. Too scary."

He laughed lightly and Becky got an anime sweat-drop before sitting next to him. She was happy that he wasn't sad to say the least.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting my brother back."

"It's no problem, plus now I know he and Anna are together I'm free to be with the girl I like."

Becky felt her heart sink at his words but put on a smile, wanting him to be happy.

"Ooh, Yoh has a lil crush. Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you know her quite well. In fact..."

He stopped mid-sentence and leant over before kissing the unsuspecting girl lightly on the lips.

"You and her are one in the same."


End file.
